When Everything Changes Nothing Stays the Same
by UNCPanda
Summary: A secret romance that ends in tears, a sad oneshot dedicated to one of my favorite pairings. OneShot


Hermione Weasley stared at the family in front of her. How was she supposed to tell them? They had buried him not even a week ago and here they were waiting to hear a will, her husband's will . . . Fred's will. No one had known, not even George, no one knew now; all though the cat was about to be let out of the bag.

It had started off innocent enough, those late nights in the Gryffindor common room, when he couldn't sleep and she was doing homework. It had developed into something more in that time, and their relationship had continued, a secret. It was after three years, when she was about to leave that Fred had proposed marriage and that she had agreed. They had eloped not telling anyone; after all if death eaters were after you they were after everyone you loved as well.

They had met secretly while she had been on the run, always when Harry was asleep and never long enough for her to be missed; it had only taken a slight tweaking of the wards. It was only after her meeting with Bellatrix that their secret was partially revealed to Fleur and Bill at least, because of one small thing that was a big factor, she was pregnant. Somehow and some way through a miracle of Merlin the baby had been unharmed. Fleur and Bill vowed to keep her secret and she went off with Harry once more, being more careful than ever this time.

Then that final battle came, she met with Fred one last time, kissed him and told them about their baby. He had smiled and begged her to go somewhere safe already knowing the answer would be no. And with one last I love you they had left each other, never to say it again.

Upon seeing his body Fleur had rushed to her side, while she prayed that Fred would move, he didn't. And when she tried to move to his side she was asked for privacy by Mr. Weasley, saying that she could understand why. Bill made to say something but she shook her head and moved into the background away from the family. She did what Fred asked after that, stayed safe, such a cowardly act, but this baby was all she had left of him, all she had left to live for. They had buried him, a week later, she sitting in the back ground with Bill and Fleur, not being able to bring herself to say anything.

And now here they were, waiting to hear Fred's last will and testimony. The goblin stepped forward "The last will and testimony of Fredrick," Mrs. Weasley sniffled, while Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around her; George stared straight ahead somewhat unseeing; Ron, Harry and Ginny stood in a corner together while Charlie and Percy did the same in the adjacent corner while she stood in-between Fleur and Bill each of them holding one of her hands. "First and foremost Mr. Weasley asked that a letter be read to explain his actions." The goblin held out a note and undid the fastening, it floated in the air and began speaking, and Hermione was ready to cry when Fred's voice came out of the thing"I find it surreal that I may actually be dead and that there may actually be a reason for this letter to be read and considering this is my third time writing one of these it's a bit depressing but the fact is things need to be taken care of, and some things need to be changed drastically. First and foremost I need to tell you something mom, I love you, but there was no way in bloody hell that I was going to let you plan a wedding and dress me in a monkey suit and fix my hair all while annoying the women I love most to a point of rage so I eloped." The note paused to let everyone take in his words, all anyone did was sputter and wait "She was a Gryffindor in Ron's year, someone we let into our home, mom looked at like a daughter and Ginny looked at like a sister, it was our very own bookworm Hermione Weasley nee Granger." There were a few gasps as all eyes turned towards her; no one made a move except George. George stood from his seat and stared at her then his eyes lit up just the tiniest bit as he examined her, his eyes stopped at her stomach something she was sure no one noticed but herself, Bill and Fleur. His eyes lifted to hers and waited for some sort of confirmation, Fred and George were alike in so many ways just as many as they were different but when it came to communication the y were dead on the same, so she knew to nod. George wasted no time gathering her in a hug, and she hugged him back. She knew they would speak later, just her and him, because there were some things that just needed to be discussed. When the letter started again George relinquished the hug settling for just an arm around her shoulder, while Fleur took her hand on the other side and Bill stood at her back. Everyone's eyes returned to the letter when it began speaking, "We didn't elope until about a day before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and well what happens after that is our business, but as you noticed I said this is the third time I'm writing this letter. The first was when the shop started doing real well, the second time was when I married Hermione, and the third . . . this time is when we found out she's pregnant." George's grip tightened as Mrs. Weasley burst into fresh tears. "It hurts knowing that I might not see my son or daughter grow but I know the tyke and it its' mom, my wife will be well loved. Stories about me will be told, George will teach him or her how to make trouble and, mom will make sure they never go hungry, Bill will make sure that the finances are well taken care of, Charlie will give them their first pet, Percy will read to them, Dad will teach them all about muggles, Ginny will teach them how to fly, and Ron's going to be the best example of how you stand by someone no matter what, and Hermione, love you'll give them every ounce of love you have. This baby is a part of me, something that will help me live on, life won't be easy it never is, there will be hurdles but you guys can jump them together. That's why I'm leaving everything to her. I love you Hermione, I lover our child too, make sure they know that. Goodbye love."

The letter floated back down to the table and all eyes turned towards Hermione, after a minute she turned and left the room, rushing out of Gringotts and apparating to the grave yard. She hadn't seen Fred's grave before, she hadn't been able to face it, but right now she needed to be near him. Kneeling in front of the stone she read his name his birth and death date then the word Mischief. She nearly cried it was one of the things he had been about but she could have thought of a thousand different words to describe him the most simple being LOVE. Hermione lost track of time sitting there and only stirred when footsteps announced George's arrival, wrapping an arm around her she curled into his chest and cried, his sobs accompanying her own. She would face the hurdles later right now though she just needed a good cry.


End file.
